


Watch Me

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [10]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Mention of Mind Control, asking someone to kill you if you lose control, mention of horrible canon events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: In the Aftermath of all that Madelyne Pryor did Rachel has a request for Wolverine
Relationships: Logan(x-men) & Rachel Summers
Series: Amends [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Watch Me

“You wanted to see me kid?” Wolverine asked as he stepped out onto the Balcony she’d taken to favoring. She could feel how uncomfortable she made him from how much she looked like her mother.

“The Phoenix is back inside of me,” She said knowing it was unfair to put this on him but she knew from experience that he was the best choice. She glanced back at him and he was watching her warily. “It’s sealed and I can’t access it thankfully but I know it’s there and I’m worried I’ll end up giving into temptation.”

“How did it get back inside of you,” He asked clearly disturbed. “I thought after we had to go through that whole mess with your mom the Shiar caused we had seen the last of that thing.” She ignored the stab of hurt at the mention of her mom coming back just long enough to die again after the Phoenix was broken.

“Madelyne Pryor when she came back was in control of several phoenix fragments she sealed two inside me and the others into my genetic brothers Cable and Nate Grey.” She looked back at him. “They are fortunate enough not to even know they are there but she couldn’t erase my memories of the force I just know it too well.”

“Why are you telling me all this Kid,” He said clearly disturbed. She could tell he had an idea why but wanted to make her say it he wasn’t going to go easy on her. “Come on darlin spit it out.”

“I want you to watch me and if I end up a threat I want you to kill me.” She turned toward him. “Everyone else would try to save me first but I know how dangerous I can be and so do you.” She put her hand on her stomach. “After all you stabbed me once before.”

“Find someone else I’m tired of having to do it,” Wolverine said turning and starting to leave. “Your just a kid and I know you can handle the power inside of you just like your mom could.” She was touched he thought that way but she was also angry.

“I’m not some confused kid Wolverine” She said forcing him to spin around. “I have lived in five worlds and been tortured, imprisoned and had my mind played with more times than even you have so don’t you dare stand there and call me a kid.” She could feel the fragments inside her calling out for her to take them responding to her anger so she forced herself to calm down. “After the hell I grew up, after Ahab, Spiral, Gaunt and Bogan I never was and never will be a kid.”

“Fine, I’ll watch ya and if necessary kill ya but you’d better see to it I don’t have to.” Wolverine said before pulling her into a hug. “If you need to talk about the things you’ve gone through I’m hear and I know what it’s like.”

“I’ll think about but for now just watch me.” She said still feeling the temptation of the Phoenix fragments calling out to her to use them.

The End


End file.
